


The Last Time

by claro



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Irresponsible Sex, M/M, i don't know what i was thinking, mystrade, not really sure why mycroft is suck a dick, piercing - don't ask, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg have been sleeping together for a while, but Greg wants more and Mycroft makes it plain he feels otherwise about things. Mycroft is a bit of dick in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

The first time it happened was so unexpected that it was over before Lestrade had a chance to think about what was happening. But he thought about it afterwards. He thought about it a lot. He thought about the way Mycroft had looked at him as the DI ranted about workloads and budget cuts and bloody Sherlock. He thought a lot more about the graceful movement as Mycroft stepped towards him, and the force with which he pushed him facefirst down on his desk. He thought about the pain as Mycroft pushed roughly into him, and the way his hand held him in place. He thought a lot about the surprise when Mycroft didn't bother with a condom, and even more about the unexpected piercing that he would never have imagined the elegant man having. He thought about how rough and dirty it was. And he thought about how hard he came, spreadout on his desk like that everytime he moved for days afterwards.  
That was the first time.

*

The second time it happened Greg had been summoned to Mycroft's imposing office for one of his special little chats, and instead found himself on his knees, his mouth around Mycroft's cock, getting reaquainted with that piercing. There was no reciprocation and in truth, Greg didn't even realise that until he was casually dismissed and was already on his way home.  
That was the second time.

*

The third time found him on his hands and knees in his own office, of of Mycroft's hands pressed over his mouth to silence the sounds that Greg couldn't contain. Just feet away the rest of his floor was working, oblivious to what was going on. Mycroft didn't speak as he redressed, and left with a cool nod to Greg, who was still struggling to stand and feeling slightly dazed.  
That was the third time.

*

The fourth time they were face to face, Greg's back digging into the rough carpet as he clung onto Mycroft, his legs around the pale man's waist, his face buried in his neck to stifle the moans and gasps.

*

The fifth time was in Mycroft's car, a frantic and desperate hand job before they were caught. When they were done Mycroft calmly flicked his tonge over his cum streaked fingers . It was one of the most arousing things Greg had ever seen, and provided masturbatory inspiration for weeks afterwards.

*

The sixth time Greg tried to kiss Mycroft, but the younger man only allowed the briefest of touch to his lips before quirking an eyebrow at Greg and leaving.

*

The seventh time Greg suggested they go back to his and finally filfil his fantasy of having the redhead laid out in his bed.  
'I think not.'  
'Why?' Greg paused in the act of openeing Mycroft's trousers, 'It would be more comfortable.'  
'It would be inappropriate.'  
Greg had laughed at that, 'Inappropriate? It's what people do, Mycroft.'  
'Do?'  
'Yeah. When they are in a relationship they stay over.'  
'I think you misunderstand the situation, Detective Inspector. We do not have a relationship.'  
'What do you mean, we've been shagging each other for months.'  
'Exactly. Sex is not a relationship.'  
'So...so this is just sex?'  
Mycroft looked at him as if he was stupid, 'What did you think it was?'  
Greg didn't reply and Mycroft shook his head.  
'Sex is a release, and you were willing.'  
'Jesus, Mycroft!' Greg pulled away from him, angry and disgusted, 'Seriously? That's all? A release? Becuase I happened to be there? If that's all why don't you fuck one of your assistants?'  
'I do.'  
The silence that fell after Mycroft's calm statement was awful. Greg just stared at him, suddnely seeing a visit to the clinic as a major part of his day.  
'We've never used....jesus. How many people? Are you ever careful?'  
'I'm always careful,' Mycroft said slowly, 'But I believe you are asking if I ever use contraception, and I have to answer very rarely.'  
'DO yo have any idea how fucking stupid that is? You could catch anything? You could spread anything.'  
'As I said, I'm careful.'  
Greg continued to stare at Mycroft, well aware that his mouth was open.  
'You're a real bastard, do you know that?'  
Mycroft just nodded as if this was not news to him.  
'Do you even care? About me? About any of...us?'  
'Caring is not an advantage.'  
'You know, I have heard that come out of your mouth so many times, but until now I didn't realise you really mean it,' Greg shook his head, still reeling at the calm way Mycroft was watching him.  
'You know what,' Greg picked up his jacket, 'Fuck this.'  
And before Mycroft could speak, Greg was out the door.  
That was the last time.


End file.
